1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a receptacle for securely storing valuables such as wallets, tools or the like, which is designed to be mounted on a bicycle frame and can be easily removed when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Previous art shows numerous types of bags and other devices attached to a bicycle frame and used to carry various objects as examplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,703. However, these devices offer minimal resistance to theft. Indeed, one could not lock his bicycle and expect to prevent attached luggages from being stolen. The user of previous known devices had to remove the device or its content from the bicycle frame and carry it with him whenever the bicycle was left unattended in a potentially vulnerable area. This applies to U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,525.